Marauders and me
by TroubleRogue
Summary: Human or not human? This is the question that the Marauders and Lily asked as they get to know two girls who are stranger than life. If only they knew the girls held the key to the war.
1. Jillian

"Mathew, Mathew!" Meagan Gyde, teacher of the grade seven classes of miscreants exclaimed.

A loud snore was the only response, causing the rest of the class to burst into giggles.

"Allow us Mme," I said, getting up and taking a meter long ruler from its resting place.

"Sorry if we break them, Mme, we'll pay you," Josie added, standing up and taking up the other ruler.

We advanced on Mathew, who was about to get the awakening of his life. In unison, we brought the rulers down hard on each side of his sleeping form. A loud crack emitted from the clash of wood on wood and Mathew jumped and fell from his chair.

As Mathew lay sprawled on the ground the class burst into full-blown laughter. Giggles, escalating to chortles, escalating to laughter, escalating too tears.

We silently handed our teacher the rulers as she gave us the 'look.'

"Jillian, Josie," she began, but was cut off by the cackling of our century old intercom.

"Mme Gyde?" the voice sounded panicky, nothing like the voice of Clarisse Daudet, one of our oldest stayed secretaries.

"Oui, Clarisse?" Mme Gyde responded, unsure of the speaker herself.

"Please come to the office," the intercom cracked. Loud guffawing could be heard in the background. She was speaking English, as she usually told us too speak French it was surprising.

"But Mme, my class," she was once again cut off.

"Please... just come... now... PLEASE!"

I carefully schooled my expression to that of an angel. The devil inside was planning the short party soon to come.

Mme Gyde carefully turned her face towards us. She didn't trust us too be in the class by ourselves. Gods know why. Her face was filled with indecision, leave us and risk the explosion of her classroom to save Mme Clarisse, or stay and leave our beloved secretary to whatever had left her so panicked.

"I'll be leaving, for a short period of time, and I'm trusting you too remain seated," she said, firmly.

She left quickly, I guess in hopes of returning quickly. "And remember, Mme Viselli is right next door."

Kayla S. and Ashley took lookout, any teachers coming and we'd know far before they got in range to investigate and confirm.

Anita went to the cd player and turned on 'hot.103', her favorite radio station. She began dancing, ignoring the guys groans to 'put some actual music on' and too 'shut that shit off.'

The rest of the class took up there various activities until Michael produced a football.

A good majority of the class got up and came too join.

Before the guys knew what was happening the girls had the ball. It was too small of a classroom to play actual football, so we just played keep away with tackle.

I had the ball. Michael picked up a chair and threw it at me; I had stolen the ball from him. I ducked, it crashed into the wall.

A sharp whistle pierced everyone's ears. Each student ran too there seat. We all knew what it meant. Teacher alert. It was Mme Viselli, the grade eight teacher.

We sat like perfect little angels. Completely silent. Mme Viselli gave us dirty looks before returning to her classroom.

This happened six more times before a final whistle was sounded.

Josie ran to her chair near the door. She was planning to slide. The door was open.

"Shit!" I swore. I ran after her as she went flying out the door.

I grabbed her feet. A swung her back into the classroom.

"Fuck," I swore.

Mme Gyde was coming, followed by three figures, completely unknown to us.

Angels. That's what we were. Angels.

The moment our teacher came into the class her eyes widened. We don't behave like this. And the class was still in one piece.

Before she could comment the intercom cackled again.

"Mme Gyde, please come to the office." Mme Clarisse seemed to have calmed down.

Our teacher frowned but turned and left, followed by the four figures. She didn't even seem to want to think about what had happened.

I didn't bother looking at them, knowing what there ass looked like wouldn't help me. Anita almost fell off her chair, swooning. I sneered.

"Football!" Eric yelled. Ashley and Kayla S. returned to the door.

A sharp whistle broke our concentration on keeping the ball away from Michael and he plucked it from my hands.

We ran. Ashley and Kayla S. were running too. Whoever it was was coming fast. Coming up the stairs from the sounds of it.

Josie ran to her seat beside the door. We ran and both jumped on our chairs, sliding out of the room. She slid far farther.

"Josie! You dumbass!" I yelled.

I ran over.

"Dumbass!" She yelled louder then I had.

Michael grabbed my feet and pulled me in.

I didn't bother too look and see who saw us. Speed was what was required.

I saw Matt run past me to grab Josie. I wasn't paying attention to Michael dragging me anymore. The chair snagged and I flew forward, falling hard on the ground.

"Fuck you Michael!"

By the time the two teenagers came in we were angels again. Two figures soon followed. One looking similar to Mme Gyde. I was more concentrated on my teacher narrowing her eyes at us, truth be told.

"What did you do?" she asked.

I saw four strangers come up behind her. I'd deal with them after. First mission: divert Mme Gyde's suspicions. Kathy got there first.

"How could you! We all sit here like perfect little angels trying to look good for you and you ask what we have done!" Kathy put her face in her hands.

Tears were running down my cheeks and I sobbed loudly.


	2. Josie

"What a mess," I mumbled low enough so that no one heard me. Jilly was sitting beside me sobbing, Kathy had waterfalls… almost literally… coming out of her eyes, and the guys are sitting there with looks of disgust, shame and annoyance on their faces.

Me, what am I doing you ask… reading. I want nothing to do with any of thi… wait, kill that last comment! Teenage guy, seriously hot teenage guy, standing there! Oh, he's definitely got Anita's attention. I'm not even going to bother checking, I just know.

Mr. Tall Dark and WAY past handsome is a darker then brunette. His eyes, well they remind me of a midnight storm. Oh Shit, he's caught me, uh, observing! Looking away… Shit, shit, shit!

Okay, relax; keep observing hi… others… Alright, oh my god we got a semi-hot nerd over here! He has short hair, light brunette, deep brown eyes. He's tall, but not as tall as the previous… uh, specimen. Now for the third guy; he has messy black hair, glasses, and is in between Semi-Hot Nerd and Tall Dark and Handsome. Either way, they all look pretty fit.

The fourth is a girl… surprising. She's a red head, not deep but like a burgundy red. She has these really nice green eyes; I love them by the way. She looks strict, but that can't be considering the people she's around. Those guys looked generally laid back and they have got to be damn good pranksters! They just have to be; they remind me of a Jill and me in all the pictures we have together. Oh well, back to reading now…

"Alright, that's enough! I trust you. Better?" Kathy and Jilly nodded in an innocently sweet manner. What liars!

"Finally. Take out your math homework from…" Mme Gyde was cut off by Mathew Taylor, Lord of the Smell.

"Mme, who are they?" he said, pointing at the four.

"It's none of your business Mathew. But if you really want to know, they're good friends of mine. Lily here," Mme said pointing toward the girl, "Is my cousin. The boys here are her friends from England."

"Hello," Lily said. "Nice to meet all of you. These are my friends; Remus, Si…"

"Sirius, at your service," He bowed, girls swooned, "And my other best mate here is James."

"Sirius? What kind of a name is that?" Michael whispered. Luckily, I was the one who got to smack him.

"Mind your manners you a… ingrate," I finished wearily, I almost swore there.

"What the hell was that for!" was Michael even listening!

"Michael, Office, NOW! You know better then to swear in my class!" Mme yelled crossly.

"Michael! You bastard! How dare you get sent to the office and leave me in this hell hole!" Jillian scowled at the boy darkly.

"Alright math ple…" Mme was cut off by the school bell. Every got up and left, Jill and I going slower then normal so that we could hear what they would have to say.

"She's brave. It looked like that Michael kid could have really beaten her up if he wanted too," Lily said.

"It's not bravery Lily," Mme said.

"It looked as if they could have run the class, that red head and the brunette that smacked Michael," Sirius stated.

"What makes you think they don't?" Mme Gyde asked.

"Hey Josie," someone called. Josie turned to see Matt and Michael walking toward her and Jillian.

"Yeah, what do you want? I kinda want to get home; I have the house to myself," was Josie's answer.

"It's nothing really… but that was a close call today, huh?" Matt said.

"Yeah, really close. But the thing that bugs me was that, uh what was his name…was Sirius! He caught you two dragging us back in class but didn't say anything at all. It's creepy…" I finished.

"What's creepy is the smell of those feet of yours… phew!" Matt smirked. He's learned how to crack a joke and it's nice and all but that one was… oh is he ever going to feel that one sooner then expected.

Once Jill and Michael started laughing at me, Jill started the conversation up again.

"Joe, you think everything's creepy."

"So not true!" I responded.

"Oh yes it is," Michael said.

"More then you could ever believe," Matt added.

"Are you done nagging me now?" I spat out annoyed.

"For now," Michael and Jill responded quickly, maybe to quick for comfort.


	3. ĴœÿĢåł & TroubleBaby

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_heyhey Jill!_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_:D_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**hey**_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**sup**_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_nm,you?_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**nadas**_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_hey, have you heard about that rumor?_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

**_What? what rumor_**

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_that rumor about you and robert that's going around! People are saying you're in love... (L)... sry, jkjk_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**what! but... but... someone's going to die**_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**Who started it**_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_why the hell should I know? I just over heard... you know, pulling a jilly again... lol_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**someone is ging too die, Robert will help me too... Merde. Any ideas**_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_nah, I mean, you could ask ROBERT. maybe he knows_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**Ok... good point, one sec**_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**he said he didn't know**_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_uhhh, well, I don't know... we'll ask around tomorrow_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

**_what did you think of those friends of Mme Gyde's I swore Anita would fall off her chair!_**

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_what, was tall, dark and handsome to much for our friend to handle? _

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_lol_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**She swooned, along with almost all the other girls in the class**_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_haha, not surprised really_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**ugh, I'm just wondering, he saw us and all but he didn't mention it when speaking to us and he sure as hell didn't mention it too Mme Gyde**_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_I know... but I love that double eyebrow look! he gave it to me when Matt was pulling me back in class... lol... I really it!_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**Ugh, I just can't figure it out, and with the girl being a relative of Mme's (they look it) and one of the guys, Mr... James was holding her around the wiast how did Mme Gyde not find out**_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_I got no clue... I mean James really didn't see anything... it was Sirius_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**I don't even know anymore... Hell! W.e. we live, it's not like there going to be teaching, they couldn't even help us with math except that one, Remus something...**_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**something very strange about them all but, I'm not one too judge for strange, neither are you, us being us**_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_true true_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**ugh.. whatever, I have too go, I'm planning Mathew's death**_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_lol, you sure you don't want hel... wait, forget about that one... I'm afraid to get into mathew's death with you... ask Robert_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_Later!_

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_later? _

٠ĴœÿĢåł٠ Death isn't dying without living first says:

_o)_

TroubleBaby Jilly On the road to hell - gonna die before I get there says:

_**L8er**_


End file.
